


JWP 2020 #23: Accomodations

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Differences between Granada and Canon, Early Days, M/M, Prompt Fic, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Sharing rooms with Holmes came with challenges from the very beginning. Written for JWP #23 over on Watson's Woes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #23: Accomodations

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Fairly fluffy. Discloses some of the differences between ACD canon and the Granada TV series, and presumes some others. And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Prompt** : The Very Worst Tenant in London: Watson copes with his flatmate, and possibly Mrs. Hudson as well.

Sharing rooms with Holmes came with challenges from the very beginning.

When I first moved in I needed a cane more often than not. Holmes lost no time making himself at home, which involved increasing amounts of clutter. I slipped and nearly fell half a dozen times before he started keeping certain areas of the sitting-room floor clear of his papers.

I knew from the start that living with a man who could deduce my service history from my wrists meant I would have little to no privacy. I did not expect his habit of walking into my bedroom day or night without knocking.

I learned the basic rudiments of diplomacy in school and honed it while getting my medical degree. I learned the value of directness in the Army. I employed both regularly in our first year – the former to placate Mrs Hudson and keep our roof over our heads; the latter to make sure Holmes understood where we both drew the line.

I had met people from many walks of life as a doctor and as a soldier. I never expected to have street urchins and criminals regularly paying calls to my residence.

Then I met Miss Mary Morstan in the course of one of Holmes’ cases. I could see the interest in her eyes. I could see an entirely different domestic life opening up before me.

I couldn’t see myself happy within the common domestic sphere, no matter how charming and lovely she was.

The case ended, and I wished her well.

Across the sitting-room, Holmes smiled softly.


End file.
